


Can't lose you again

by Angelliz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson isn't Coulson, Daisy And Her Huge Crush On Coulson, Daisy loves Coulson, Daisy wants to safe Coulson, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I think there are not really spoilers for season 6, I'm not good at tags, May hits Daisy, May wants to safe Coulson, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelliz/pseuds/Angelliz
Summary: “Wow, you brought your girlfriend with you?”, Sarge asked grinning. May snorted and rolled her eyes.“Sarge, please…”, Daisy started but were interrupted by May again.“That’s enough talking”, she said, slapping Daisy’s head to the table where Sarge was still sitting.This story is settled somewhere between 6x10 and 6x11.It's just a short one, I hope you like it anywayI wrote this because I had the feeling this is what needed to happen.





	Can't lose you again

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic in this fandom and I had really fun writing this. But I have to say that English isn't my mother tongue, but I tried my best. I hope there are not too many mistakes in there, whether grammatical or spelling.  
I hope you enjoy reading.  
Maybe you left some kudos or comment's =) 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters!!

“Please, I KNOW you remember something. And I can’t believe that you don’t care. Look at me, please”, her last words were more like a whimper.  
“I DO remember but that doesn’t matter. I can’t stop right now just because of your stupid human feelings! I know you want me to be this Coulson guy but…” Sarge stopped in the middle of his sentence.  
“What?”, Daisy asked, her hope slowly coming back. Sarge hesitated. He seemed thinking about what to say, HOW to say it. He stared at Daisy. She waited for him to speak again although that was NOT her “super power”. It felt like an eternity to Daisy when he finally started talking again.  
“These things I remember are...personal…VERY personal, if you know what I mean…”, Daisy blushed slightly. Did he remember ERVERYTHING?  
“I guess I know what you mean…”, she answered without looking at him. Just because he looked like Coulson, doesn’t mean he is Coulson. She tried to talk it over again and again.  
“Yeah…so…I’m worried a can’t end my mission as long as you’re around”, he finally said and his words felt like a stab through Daisys heart.  
“Oh, so you want me to let you go to kill Izel and probably kill yourself?”, now Daisy became angry. Sarge had Coulsons memories, that means he had to be there somewhere. At least that’s what she hoped. She just wanted Phil Coulson back and fight together with him against this new threat which wanted to destroy the earth. Which was, by the way, nothing new to them, but it was new, doing this without their real leader.  
Sarge didn’t answer which only made her angrier. She slammed her fists on to the table where they sat and got up. She stared down, slightly shacking. What was she supposed to do now? Lock Sarge away, kill Izel and then try again bringing Coulson back? Maybe she should let him go and let him do his thing and… No way this is ever going to happen! The risk of losing him forever was too great. She needed a plan, a very good one. Daisy sighted, turned away from him and left the room. She needed some space now, being with Sarge was more painful than she thought it would be. Losing Coulson was the worst thing ever happened to her, she knew that now.  
Daisy rushed to her room and closed the door behind her. She was walking up and down, thinking what to do. The door behind her opened and closed again. Daisy didn’t have to turn around to know who came in.  
“Maybe it’s somehow like the androids. Your copy was mostly like you, she saved Jemma and my life’s. She wasn’t you, but somehow, she was. It’s complicated but maybe it’s the same with Sarge. Coulson has to be there somewhere. At least I hope so. I mean he said he would remember some personal stuff”, Daisy turned around to face May. May stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest, her back to the door so no one could come in. Her expression was unreadable.  
“Yeah, I know he could have just lied but somehow, I don’t think he has…May I…” Daisy stopped talking, clapped her hands over her head and fell to her bed. She dropped her hands in her lap and sighed.  
“May I can feel my head explode! I can’t handle this anymore”, Daisy started crying.  
“I know how you’re feeling Daisy. I loved him too. You don’t have to handle that by your own”, May finally said.  
“Wait. What? Did you just say you loved him TOO?” Daisy frowned. May loved Coulson… And what did May know? And HOW did she know? May’s look turned from understanding to her May typical you-really-think-you-told-me-something-new-? gaze.  
“Daisy”, May said and sat down next to her. “I saw it every time you looked at him or you just were near him. This satisfied look and the sparkle in your eyes”, she sighed sadly before she started to speak again.  
“And I know he loved you too”, she lovingly put her hand on Daisy’s.  
“May, I’m so sorry…”, Daisy began to apologize but May interrupted her.  
“No, you don’t have to be. It’s ok. That’s life and if I couldn’t handle it, I wouldn’t be here anymore…so….do you already have any plans?”  
“Not exactly but maybe we should talk to him together.”  
“Maybe we should….”, May said absently. 

“Wow, you brought your girlfriend with you?”, Sarge asked grinning. May snorted and rolled her eyes.  
“Sarge, please…”, Daisy started but were interrupted by May again.  
“That’s enough talking”, she said, slapping Daisy’s head to the table where Sarge was still sitting.  
“What the…”, Daisy’s nose was bleeding and her head was buzzing. But before she could realize what was happening, May hit her in the stomach. Daisy now fell to her knees. Why would May hit her? Maybe she was possessed? They still don’t know what Sarge exactly was or from which planet he came. Was this one of his powers? Did he really lie to Daisy earlier? She knew he was annoyed by talking, but this…?  
“It’s your fault Coulson’s dead! Because you weren’t able to get enough of the serum. Like always, he needed to rescue the world and sacrifices his self. And that because…YOU…WERE NOT…ABLE…TO DO IT…BY…YOUR SELF!”, every shouted word from May was a punch in Daisy’s face or stomach. Daisy didn’t defend herself because deep inside, she knew May was right. She wasn’t able to handle gravitonium Talbot by herself, so Coulson hid the only remedy that would heal him or help to defeat Talbot, in her quake suit.  
Maybe it was her fair punishment, and so she endured every hit.  
“Stop it”, Sarge said half-hearted. What was wrong with him? It never bothered him to watch two beings fight which weren’t on his side. But for some reason he couldn’t watch the young woman being killed.  
“I SAID STOP IT!”, he now shouted and jumped from his chair. He run to the two women and forced May to stop punching Daisy. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around with all his strength. Daisy fell to the ground, barely conscious.  
“May, what the hell were you doing?”  
“Coulson?”, she asked unsure, watching him as he kneeled down to Daisy. Her face overflowing with blood.  
“Yeah, it’s me”, he said while holding Daisy as gentle as he could.  
“Great to have you back”, May nodded breathlessly, then she left the room without saying another word.  
Daisy tried to smile. Now she knew….  
“Are you ok?”, Coulson asked worried. Tears running down Daisy’s face when she nodded.  
“Let me bring you to Simmons, she will take care of you”, he said and carried her bride-style in his arms.  
When they got there, Jemma and May were already waiting for them.  
“Nice to have you back, Sir”, Jemma said smiling, already waiting with bandages, needle and thread and some antibiotic cream.  
“Nice to be back”, he said and laid Daisy on to the improvised operation table.  
“Thank you, May”, Daisy said barely hearable and gave her a thankful look. May nodded and smiled slightly. Then Daisy lost consciousness.  
“I’ll go and tell the rest of the team the good news”, May said, clapping him on the shoulder, still smiling and left.  
“So…you’re back…again…”, Jemma said insecure while patching up Daisy.  
“I think so…but I can still… feel him”, Coulson said, looking at Daisy. He was just happy to have her back. Loosing her was the worst thing ever happened to him…  
“What does that mean?”, Jemma asked, preparing her self for the worst.  
“I’m not sure, but I know that wasn’t all. He’s still there and wants to kill Izel. I’m not saying that that’s a bad idea, but we need a plan not an atomic bomb.”  
“We can overthink that all together later, now you two need to recover a little”, Jemma said while she removed her bloodstained gloves.  
“Maybe you’re right. I’ll bring Daisy to her bed. I’ll call you when she’s awake”, Coulson said while pressing Daisy firmly against his chest. He missed the feeling of her warm body against his.  
“Ok”, Jemma just said and watched them go, smiling. 

Daisy’s head ached when she opened her eyes. She moaned painfully, trying to remember what happened. Then it came to her, suddenly. COULSON! She sat up abruptly which wasn’t the best idea she ever had. Every inch of her body was hurting. But she didn’t bother, when panic rushed trough her veins.  
“I’m here, everything is ok”, she heard his voice. She quickly turned around in the direction from which the voice came. There he was laying, next to her in bed, smiling at her.  
“Phil?”, Daisy assured herself.  
“Yeah, it’s me, hon”, he said still smiling, guiding her back to lay next to him. Now Daisy sobbed bitterly.  
“I missed you so much”, she cried and buried her face in his chest.  
“I missed you too”, he said, pressing her firmly to his body, never willing to let her go anymore. 

To be continued…?


End file.
